1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and particularly it relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image from a document forming a cover in a mode different from one for other documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copying machine has been provided which comprises an automatic document feeder (ADF) adapted to have a series of documents set therein, and a document table onto which said documents are automatically fed for continuous copying operation.
In the above copying machine, in order to distinguish the final document (the document which is fed last onto the document table) from the other documents by regarding it as a document to be used as a cover, it is sometimes desired to copy the final document under copying conditions different from those for the other documents. In the case where a copying machine is to be provided with a mode for copying the final document under copying conditions different from those for the other documents (hereinafter referred to as the cover mode), the following points should be taken into consideration.
First, there is a demand for diversifying the cover mode for copying the cover document with a color different from that of the other documents.
Second, there is a demand for effecting the setting of the cover mode by simple keying.
Third, there is a demand for executing the copying operation for the cover mode on the basis of complete automation.